


More Than Just A Dance

by daddyzanchez



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Domestic, Dry Humping, Dry Sex, Established Relationship, F/M, House Cleaning, Lap Sex, Lapdance, Orgasm, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-01-18
Packaged: 2019-03-06 07:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13406535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddyzanchez/pseuds/daddyzanchez
Summary: Your apartment is in for a Spring cleaning, so when you are mopping the floor whilst shaking your ass to a groovy beat, Rick sees you and orders a dance for himself.





	More Than Just A Dance

When it was Spring, it was a tradition for you to turn your place upside down for a Spring cleaning and though it was hard work, you knew that the smell of a clean apartment and the feeling of freshness was worth it in the end. Rick, on the other hand, had gotten out his portal gun and nearly left at the very moment you had mentioned your plan of getting out your cleaning detergents. He had rambled on about something close to just saying “ _ I would love to help but I just don’t want to. _ ”

After you had pouted and given him the silent treatment for fifteen minutes straight, he had eventually agreed to bring back lunch from your favourite burger place but only if he could get out of having to clean an apartment  _ where he did not live and a place that wasn’t even his _ . You had decided not to argue over the fact that he came and went as he pleased, used your kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, because you were in a freaking relationship, knowing that if you took up the subject, you would have a man-child of a boyfriend, who threw a tantrum at not being right.

Additionally, Rick having left also meant that you had to remove all your furniture, and stack them on top of each other to gain enough space for you to mop the floor, all by yourself. It was exhausting, making you sweat more than you had imagined and also making you regret not having gone to the gym more than that one time after you had ordered a membership. Cursing yourself for your lack of motivation to keep up with your New Year’s resolution, you leaned against your wall to desperately try to go from panting to regaining your normal breathing. If you only been in better shape, you wouldn’t have felt like you were on the verge of going into cardiac arrest. 

After a few moments of returning to your normal self, you went to fill a bucket with soapy water for your wooden floor, also getting a mop from the back of the closet in your washing room and grimacing at how dusty it was as you washed it in the sink before use.

The first swipes across the floor felt wrong and so did the next. This was too boring, a lot more boring than you remembered it to be or maybe you were just more used to having fun after Rick had become part of your life. Nevertheless, you decided to plug your phone into your docking station and play some music, putting it on shuffle so the excitement was in the surprise of what came on next. 

You went through a series cheesy pop songs that you felt slightly ashamed for knowing all the lyrics to but luckily it made your chore of mopping the floor much easier to do and time went by extremely fast with music in the background. Sometimes your favourite songs came on and you felt yourself unable to resist singing loudly and swinging your hips to the beat. Soon you were so into the songs that came over the speakers, singing and moving your hips, that you didn't hear the sound of a portal opening in your living room. 

Instead, you continued swaying your hips and singing along to some 2000s hit that you had forgotten but was now reliving without noticing Rick staring at you with his eyes fixated on your moving pelvis. He put down the paper bags from the burger place and walked up behind you, grabbing at your hips and making you throw the mop in surprise as you shrieked.

“Rick!” You exclaimed when you finally realised it was him, trying to whip around so you could look at him. Rick held you in place.

“No no,  _ please _ continue,” he said softly but you knew it was a command, “Y-you looked so  _ fucking delicious  _ shaking your ass l-l-like that. Can I have some more?” 

“I’m cleaning,” you tried but still circled your hips. 

“I don’t care,” Rick replied, hands moving down your sides to grab at your ass. It was typical, all he had to do was get a little handsy and you would bend over almost automatically but when Rick saw what you were doing he tutted, “I s-said I wanted a dance. You can have cock l-later.” 

“But all my furniture is in my bedroom,” you whined. Of course, the bastard wanted a lap dance when there was nowhere for him to sit.

“Go g-geeet a chair for me then, off you go,” Rick slapped your ass as you went past him, causing you to scowl at him over your shoulder.

You came back with one of your dining chairs, placing it in the middle of the room, “Sit.” 

Surprisingly, Rick did as he was told and plopped down into the wooden chair, letting his arms hang down the sides as he watched you fiddle with your playlist. 

Soon, a smooth beat from an R&B song filled the room and you took a deep breath. This was something you had done before but certainly not in this attire; you were in casual clothes consisting of sweatpants and a buttoned up flannel, topping the outfit off with sweaty hair in a messy bun. 

Rick didn’t seem to care at all. In fact, you were certain you could hear him gasp despite the music when you started dancing towards him, swinging your hips to the beat and letting your fingers delicately unbutton the top of your shirt whilst holding his gaze in an intense stare.

You spun around cheekily, looking back over your shoulder to gain eye contact before you started wiggling your ass in a teasing manner, knowing you had won when Rick’s gaze dropped to stare. When he was too busy following every shake of your behind, you unbuttoned the rest of your shirt and turned to face him again, slowly shrugging it off your shoulders and letting it pool around you on the floor. 

Then you approached him with a grin, winking at him as you ran your hand over his collarbones. You circled his chair, hand travelling over his body, over his shoulder to his back, before sliding up the back of his neck. Rick shivered under your touch, shifting in his seat to keep it cool but his facade crumbled as you slid your fingers into the sensitive hair at the back of his head, tugging it backwards so you could gain eye contact. 

The moan that escaped his lips was almost pornographic and though it sounded exaggerated, you knew it wasn’t. He huffed as you let go again, repeating what you had just done but only circling back around the chair to face him again.

“You’re not usually this quiet,” you pointed out as you crouched down in front of him, running your hands up his shins and along his thighs only to push his legs apart.

“Y-you’re not usually this fasci-  _ enticing _ ,” Rick murmured in reply, too busy glancing at your breasts that were squeezed together by the bra you were wearing. You felt so powerful in this position, able to make him fully hard by barely touching him and he let out a shaky breath as soon as you slowly slid up between his spread legs with your face mere inches from his strained, clothed cock. 

“Shut up,” you said, hands resting on the arms of the chair as you leaned over him. Rick put his hands on your hips, squeezing till his bony fingers dug into your skin. Quickly, you batted his hands away, “ _ No touching _ , you know the rules when I dance.”

“Ru-rules are meant to be broken,” Rick argued but let his hands fall to his sides once more as you stepped away from him again. You reached up to pull your hair out of its bun, fingers running through it afterwards and the way Rick’s hands clenched into fists only showed how needy he was; your hair was his territory as he loved yanking it, pulling and tugging till you cried out during sex. 

“Don’t sound so cliché,” you said with a flirtatious smile, hands sliding down from your hair to your neck and down your chest. You eventually reached the hem of your sweatpants, untying them slowly before turning your back to him, swaying to the music as you slid them down your legs slowly by shaking your hips. 

Finally being in your underwear only, you reached behind your back to undo your bra, sliding it down your shoulders till it landed at your feet. You were still standing with your back to Rick, who had started tapping his foot in impatience, “Sweetheart, I-I-I only came home to have lunch and a fuck. You’re making it e-extremely difficult for me here.”

You dropped to your knees and started crawling towards him, taking mercy on him as you watched the desperate look upon his face and then the outline of his extremely hard cock when you finally reached him. You eventually took it an extra mile by getting up and straddling his lap before leaning in to blow into his ear, “You want more, baby?”

Rick looked up at you as you pulled back slightly, the look in his eyes telling you that he was on the verge of a groan and a whimper. He was too proud to say anything, that much you knew and just growled whilst he grabbed your sides.

“No touching,” you had to swat his hands away several times before you could start pushing his lab coat off his shoulders. When it hung on the chair around his waist, you gently ran your fingers up underneath his shirt, skimming over his nipples before dragging your nails down his chest again. 

“Ow, fuck you,” he groaned, pushing his hips upwards to meet yours and for the first time, you allowed him.

“Poor baby,” you said with a mocking pout, adjusting your hips so you sat down over his groin, “Want me to make it better? Want me to make you come?”

“Jesus, you do know how to take a hint, d-don’t you?” Rick said sarcastically, “Fuck, you’re gonna make me ruin my-  _ come _ in my pants, aren’t you, slut?”

“Exactly,” you giggled teasingly, nestling your knees between the arms of the chair before leaning all the way back to show off your breasts and your flexibility; something that Rick loved about you in bed. Finally, as you straightened again, you rocked forwards against him and he let out a groan. 

“Still no touching?” Rick sounded snappy, breathing heavily as your clothed crotches slid against each other. You had set a nice rhythm, slowly speeding up and building up your climaxes. 

“I’ll make an exception,” you said, arms linked around his neck as you ground against him, finding that the seam of his jeans was the perfect pressure for you clit, “But you have to do it now.”

Rick’s hands flew to your shoulders, running over your breasts to your sides and all the way down to your ass. He squeezed roughly, pulling you against him and forcing you to move faster, “ _ Fuuuuck _ .”

“I know,” you moaned, leaning your head on his shoulder, “You’re amazing, baby.”

You were like goddamn teenagers and you thought back to those high school years with your first boyfriend as you bucked your hips, tightening your grip on him. There was nothing as hot and intimate as this, and sometimes you even liked it better than actual sex. So when another wave of pleasure washed over you, you groaned and pushed firmer against him to chase your climax.

Rick’s hand ran up to cup your breast, thumb running over your nipple until he pinched it between two fingers and made you gasp as well as whine. You could hear how close he was, his breathing ragged and his ability to thrust up against you failing. 

It took  _ one, two, three, four _ more thrusts and then Rick came, shamelessly and loudly, in his pants and the look upon his face was enough for you to snake a hand down between the two of you to rub your clit fast with a high-pitched moan.

You came seconds later, Rick pulling you against himself to kiss you, nearly making you double over and tip over the chair. You lost yourself in the moment, soaking your underwear and no longer being able to hear the music as you rode out your high whilst moaning into Rick’s mouth.

For a moment, the two of you just sat there, chest to chest and lazily kissing. The food was forgotten and the thought about having to go back to cleaning was awful but still, you tried to remind yourself that the end result was worth it. It was not helping much though, every time you tried to get up, your body told you no, making you groan into Rick’s shoulder.

“Get  _ uuu-up _ , I gotta go home and change. I-I have come in my fucking boxers.”

With a pout, you reluctantly got off of his lap and awkwardly picked up your clothes from the clean floor. You turned to him again, “Well, do you have to leave? You have spare clothes in my room, you basically live here.” 

“You’re right,” he said, getting up and waddling towards your bedroom. With a grin, you followed.

“Gotcha!” You giggled.

“ _ W-what _ ?” Rick spun around.

“You said yes to basically living here.”

“Yeah?  _ So _ ?” He raised his brow at you, and it was funny how the cleverest man you knew still did not get it.

“Well, you said you didn’t want to clean a place where you did not live,” you winked at him and his face turned bitter.

“Oh, fuck off.”

“Fetch the mop!”


End file.
